


I plunge my hands in the snow and bring out whatever I can find

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: O último Natal antes da queda.(Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:Harry Potter;Ship:Sirius/Bella;Item:Natal)





	I plunge my hands in the snow and bring out whatever I can find

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.

I _heard the bells on Christmas day_  
_Their old familiar carols play,_  
_And wild and sweet the words repeat  
__Of peace on earth, good will to men._

* * *

É Natal e Andromeda toca o piano.

Seus lábios finos pressionam-se em uma expressão que quase parece concentração. No entanto, está pálida, mais pálida que o normal, e seus dedos quando não tocam as teclas de mármore tremem antes de se fecharem contra o tecido do vestido, negro como a noite, negro como seus olhos.

Regulus, ao seu lado, em uma poltrona de couro que reluz com a luz das velas, folheia um livro qualquer, seus olhos de criança muito abertos por conta do que quer que esteja encarando. Narcissa está aos risinhos com Lucius Malfoy, tentando manter o semblante sério — traço natural dos Black —, mas falhando conforme Malfoy faz piadas de Quadribol. A bem verdade é que Narcissa riria até mesmo se ele estivesse em silêncio, enfeitiçada pela íris cinza, pela maneira como ele também não consegue conter o sorriso.

Na escada, escondidos do resto do mundo, Sirius beija Bellatrix porque quer, porque pode, porque não há razão para não fazê-lo ainda. São opostos um do outro, ela toda cínica, ele todo engraçadinho. Em algum lugar da casa, seu marido está a conversar com a sua mãe, mas Bellatrix não pensa nele quando tem o queixo de Sirius em suas mãos, quando entreabre a boca para deixar a língua dele tocar a sua, quando o visco em cima deles já fez o seu trabalho e agora partilha de um segredo que morrerá junto dele, pela manhã.

Pela manhã, Andromeda terá ido embora, seu rosto queimado da tapeçaria por amor. Pela manhã, Regulus abandonará o livro infantil e nunca mais o tocará, embora será uma das histórias dentro dele que ele lembrará quando estiver morrendo. Pela manhã, Narcissa chorará no ombro de Lucius Malfoy, que a pedirá em casamento alguns meses depois, quando a apatia pela irmã entrar em seus olhos, mas nunca em seu coração. Pela manhã, Bellatrix quebrará todos os seus vidros de perfume e então irá embora com o marido, apenas para retornar com uma tatuagem e uma lealdade a um homem que não é nem Sirius e nem Rodolphus. Pela manhã, Sirius observará o céu de seu quarto, as nuvens escondendo o sol, e renegará seu sobrenome, sabendo que aquela será a última vez a colocar os pés em 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_And in despair I bowed my head:_  
_'There is no peace on earth, ' I said_  
_'For hate is strong, and mocks the song  
_ _Of peace on earth, good will to men.'_

"I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day", poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Ship:** Sirius Back/Bellatrix Lestrange  
>  **Item:** Natal


End file.
